polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkeyball
## Turkeyball '''(A.K.A. '''Kebab The Great) is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, and East Thrace. He loves kebab and he is the brother of Azerbaijanball. Mostly enemy with Greeceball, and other remover balls. Referee between Europeans and Muslim countries. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. Because just Turkballs are kebab (Azerbaijanball, TRNCBall etc.) and they have the goal of forming Turan, which is the EU of nations which uses the langguages in the Ural-Altay language family which expands the union to even Estonia, Finland and Hungary alongside with all kebabs, the Koreaballs and Mongoliaball. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, quick-tempered and noisy." because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. He uses "asdlaskdjfjskghaldgs" when he laughs. It's something like turkish HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE. Turkeyball can't into EU but still has cities in Europe such as Edirne, Kırklareli, Tekirdağ. He usually jumps from the windows when there's a earthqueake. Turkeyball is the biggest tea consumer. No, it's not UKball. In Turkey, tea drinks you. Second biggest ball page in Europe. Family *Father: Ottomanball *Grandfather: Seljukball *Great great grandfather: Gokturkball *Brothers: Azerbaijanball *Son: TRNC Relations with other countryballs *Greeceball: The most generic enemy, over one thousand years they have been fighting each other over Constantinople/Istanbul, they are now on Natoball and they supose to be "friends" but rivalry exists....They do form a temporary allience in some occasions though. *Azerbaijanball: Best friends. They call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". Azerbaijanball also comforts Turkeyball with his problems with is problems involving European and Middle-Eastern countryballs. *Germanyball: Best friends, and they love doner kebab. *TRNCball: His bastard son who borns at Turkeyball invading Cyprusball in 1974. Greeceball and Turkeyball are still having arguments with the separation though. *Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: They are from same family too.They are kebab too. *Macedoniaball: They seem like enemies but actualy of great friends who both hate Greeceball and are great trade partners. *Armeniaball: Both are bitter rivals because of the things happened after WWI. Armeniaball is blaming Turkeyball (same goes for those in the Human Rights Association/HRA against the government officials) for a genocide, declaring some parts of Turkeyball to itself and having a rivalry with Azerbaijanball aswell; whilst Turkeyball blaming Armeniaball for aggressive attacks towards civillians and refusing the genocide. Armeniaball is also one of the "true rivals" of Turkeyball. *Bosniaball: They had (and having) some similiar problems and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes bıth countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball is one of a few European countryballs not having problems with Turkeyball. *Serbiaball: The main "Kebab Remover" enemy of Turkeyball. Serbiaball is Turkeyball's biggest enemy (Even though Turkeyball doesn't gives a flying sik and ignores him) at the moment. The accordion, the helping hand of Ottomanball and the ancestors of both countryballs are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. *Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist. HE DOESN'T FOLLOW MY LEAD AMK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Cyprusball: Invaded and took almost half of it's clay to create Northern Cyprusball (only recognised by Turkeyball) and now bullies Cyprusball to no end. * Crimeaball: WAS, IS AND FOREVER WILL BE OF TURKEY SINCE THE KHANATE!!!!!!!!!!! Quotes *"Lan" *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum wich means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "Oç" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu or Orrrospunun doğurduğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir" - meaning "wtf" Gallery'''' '' Turkey was big before.png Otomanoball II.png|Ottomanball TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Turkeyball.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png Guateball.png ErenPaşa.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png '' Category:Europe Category:Kebab Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:Caucasus Category:Asia Category:Secular Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:HUE Category:Islamball Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Genocide Category:D8 Category:Terrorist Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Mediterranean Sea